Kingdom Hearts: Josh's Adventure
by CrimsonWolf999
Summary: Meet Josh, he lead a regular life in the Silent Sanctuary with his friends till one day he accepted a job and met the heartless. he and a friend, Pavi, are sent to a world of forgotten begins to learn how to wield the mysterious Keyblade. read to see him discover love, find lost friends, and stumble onto a plot that could change the world rated T for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I have fixed it up a bit so I hope you all like it, Review and fav. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Disney and Finale Fantasy characters used in this story, they belong to Disney and Square Enix**_  
_

* * *

As_ the rain fell on the Land Of Departure, 30 years before the end of the Keyblade Wars 6 Keybearers spoke to their friend Eraqus._  
_"Are you really going to leave my friends?" he asked._  
_Then a man with brown hair and eyes said "Eraqus, my friend we must, we will not have our children fight in this war."_  
_Eraqus looked at them and replied "Don, key bearing is in your family's blood, even if you don't teach your son, sooner or later your key will have a new master."_  
_Don replied "I'll risk it, but with everybody's help, well try to stop it."_  
_After a tearful good bye, they all left to a planet called Silent Sanctuary. Over the years the group had children and their children had children of their own, and their families were always together, but something strange occurred the old Key bearers began to die mysterious, Don attended each funeral and knew, his would be coming soon, but the group prepared for this; their grandchildren would take their places, their power would go to their grandchildren._  
_Don had three; his oldest was Tim, a kind hearted boy that had a growing darkness in his heart; the youngest, Shannon, a intelligent girl who was just to young, and the middle, Josh, who strongly looked like him with a strong light in his heart. He chose Josh but he didn't have enough time to tell him and this is where our story begins._

One year later:  
I put on my snowflake necklace and I'm wearing the jacket and pants my friend designed, with a wolf head on the back. I get on my skateboard and go to the clubhouse. It was a hangout for me and my friends and tonight was one of our all-nighters. The club house has two separate floors and both have a bathroom and t.v. When I enters, I find warren and Liz talking.  
"Hey guys!" I shouted scaring them both from their conversation.  
"Oh, hey Josh." Liz said annoyed  
Warren added, smiling "your eariler then usual"  
Warren looked like his grandpa just like me and we actually met when they both gathered to play chess, Warren wears a black pair of jeans with a purple and black checkered jacket. Liz and I met because of another friend, she wears a pair of blue pants and a purple jacket with a cat head on the back, designed by warren, her brunette hair was put in a pony tail and her blue eyes shinning in the light. The door opened and Pavi, Robert, and Brittany walked in. Pavi's the youngest of our group with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her cloths are a dark blue jacket and pants black. I met Pavi the same way I met Liz, through Brittany. Robert wears a black jacket and black pants, we both met when we got in a fight at school and since then we have been best friends. Brittany wears a blue denim skirt and a yellow jacket, I met her when I first went to school, she truly was my first friend.  
"Hey guy's." Pavi said jumping next Warren  
"You guy's got the stuff for tonight, you know the tickets for the movie, soda, and chips for later?" Robert asked  
Then everybody looked at me "What?" I asked  
Brittany said "Josh, this Friday's your turn to get the chips and soda, remember?"  
I growled and said "Okay I'll be back before we go to the movies."

How we get munny is we do request, you know: help find my cat, get back my toy, and kill a bee's nest. Well I went to Tony, the guy that gives them out and I found out something interesting, something has been eating dogs in the area, and it needs to be killed, so i took the job. The location was under the WhirlWind Bridge that also leads to the sewer tunnels, which go all around town. The first section was where all these abandoned dog tags were. As i picked up one, a small creature wearing dark blue armor and red claws appeared out of nowhere. I pulled out my weapon, a metal bat, and swung at it but it cut apart my bat. In moments more came, I backed away but they jumped at me, then a giant mouse jumped out from behind me and destroyed two of them with a strange key like weapon.  
"Hey kid, summon your Keyblade."  
I was so scared but that word, Keyblade, felt familiar. A monster got past him and ran at me, I swung the one thing in my hand, the broken bat. But then something happened the bat turned into the key weapon, a Keyblade and I was able to fight back.


	2. Chapter 2

I had knocked off the symbol of one of the monsters, I picked it up, threw the Keyblade down and ran away. I got on my skateboard and rode it all the way to the job post.  
"Hey Josh, you done already?"  
I pulled out the symbol and showed it to Tony  
"Tony you know what symbols mean, what's this one?" I asked  
He took a picture of it and said "Dunno, but I'll keep you posted if anyone else knows. In the meantime keep it, it looks cool."  
I took it and the munny and left for the store to get the chips and soda…  
"So you found one, Mickey?" Riku asked his friend.  
The King then said "Yes, but he threw his Keyblade and ran away, he also took a Heartless symbol."  
Sora, drinking a soda spit it out and said "What?! Then we have to find him fast, 'cause if we don't, he could lead them to his World's Keyhole."…  
The party was like normal. We watched rented movies and I told them about the monsters I fought and the giant mouse. "Wait so they came out of no where?" Lizzy asked  
Then warren said "And you saw a giant mouse?"  
Pavi continued with asking "What about that key thing?"  
I shrugged "I don't know, I threw it down and ran away."  
Warren, fondling his grandpa's necklace asked "What's the symbol look like?"  
I took it out and warren shook his head  
"It's nothing i've ever seen, sorry." Warren said  
I then noticed Robert was missing. "Hey, where'd Robert go?" i asked.  
Without warning, the earth began to shake, I quickly got up and I ran out to see why. A dark vortex was over the entire town I looked down to see those creatures rushing towards me I ran back inside the Clubhouse.  
I said "Guys, those things are outside."  
As we were freaking out, the door was broken down by a white haired boy.  
"You Josh?" he asked  
I shook yes and he said "I'm Riku, nice to meet, you now come with me."  
A duck came up from behind him "Donald, use a transfer spell and send these guy's to the ship now."  
The duck, presumably Donald, raised his staff. As he did my world went dark…  
When I opened my eyes, I was somewhere else. The sky was dark purple with white clouds. As i stirred i realized someone held tightly to my hand.  
"Pavi. Pavi, wake up." i asked as she then looked up, "Josh, Where are we?"  
She asked me scared. "I don't know, but we need to find the others." As we stood up a robot of junk pieces jumped out of no where and aimed a canon like hose at us  
I then said "Oh crap."  
I pushed Pavi to the left as i jumped to the right to dodge the green liquid it shot out. As it dissolved some of the ground a very pungent aroma filled the air, i knew that smell from paint with Warren "Thinner!? Since when can thinner do that?" As the robot turned to me i accidently placed my hand on the thinner and suddenly my hand burned and strangely began to fade. "JOSH, RUN!" Pavi screamed.  
Suddenly, a black and blue blur struck the robot from the front only to disappear behind it, as the robot fell e saw our hero. A black rabbit with blue clothes on  
stood before us, in his hand was the key like weapon the mouse had only the teeth of it had a shamrock carving in it. "who are you two?" he asked. I was dumbfounded, we had lost our home and and i had seen many crazy things. Pavi saw my face then spoke up, "I'm Pavi, and he's Josh, um… where are we?" The rabbit dismissed the key as he began to walk away "Im King Oswald, and this is The Wasteland." As we ran after him i spoke up. "What was that thing, and the black things? where'd that key go and why do you and have one?" The king stopped after what i said then turned shocked and asked, "You have a keyblade? Summon it." I took a deep breath as i concentrated, all i had to do was think of what it looked like. With a flash the keyblade reappeared in my hand, Oswald ground as he saw it "Great, another keybearer. Come with me."  
As we followed him he explained his home. "The Wasteland is where lost and forgotten beings come. It's like another place called Travers Town, though because this place recently came back your it first visitors from awhile."  
A castle appeared in the distance, it looked it twisted and worn with cracks and pieces braking off. "King Oswald, earlier some thinner touched my hand and it almost vanished. Why?" I asked looking at my hand with the key. "Here, the residents of this world are turned inky, it makes them effected by both paint and thinner. It all started with a monster known as The Blot, it engulfed this world in ink. Then me, my brother, my girlfriend and our master beat it and sealed it away. Now though, it's starting to get freed." As we got closer to the castle we saw a gremlin began carrying off pieces of a bird like robot.  
"After a while a guy known as the Mad Doctor made those robots to use paint and thinner. Now he's trying to take this world from me." "Im sorry." I said  
"But wait, were not from this world." Pavi said  
"Doesn't matter, While on a world you follow it's laws" Oswald said  
As we entered the castle Oswald told us more about this worlds history but i couldn't concentrate. then out of the corner of my eye i saw something move down a corridor, with my intrigue winning over my other feelings i followed it. I soon found the black cloaked figure looking at a stain glass window of Oswald  
I couldn't see who they were because of the hood until they spoke. "Its beautiful, isn't it." She then removed her hood revealing a beautiful face. Her elegant blue eyes looked at me while the raven haired beauty smiled. "W-Who are you?" I asked blushing.  
"Xion." She said walking closer to me  
"It's-ahem- It's nice to meet you." i said, my voice cracking at the worst moment.  
She laughed "So, why are you in The Wasteland?" she asked. I looked to the ground. "My home was destroyed by some black creatures." i replied. She was grew sad and said "The Heartless, creatures of darkness who feed on the hearts of others." I looked at her surprised then asked "Xion, who are you." "A ghost." Oswald's voice said. I turned to see Oswald walking up to us, keyblade in hand. I looked to Xion only to find her gone. "Remember Josh, The Wasteland is home to those lost or forgotten." He said annoyed. I had an ominous feeling every step Oswald took toward me "Oswald, what are you doing?" I asked summoning my keyblade. "I want to see the power you have, so get ready Josh, because here I come."

As Oswald ran at me, I dodged his first strike. He jumped off the ground then the left wall and straight down at me.  
"Oswald, what are you doing!" I asked barley dodging the last attack.  
"Show me why the keyblade chose you." He said running at me. I had enough, I summoned the keyblade then fought against him. He kept flipping his keyblade from regular style to reverse grip. It only took five minutes for him to disarm me. He pointed his keyblade at me then said  
"If you fought someone for real, you'd be dead. Josh, i guess it's up to me to teach you guys how to really fight."  
Oswald began to walk away when my anger took me. "What gives you the right to judge me! I lost many of my friends, my family...YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE!"  
Oswald stopped walking then turned back to me, tears formed in his eyes  
"I do know, I was forgotten after I beat the Blot. Mickey, our Master, and my father don't even remember me. You can leave whenever you want, I had to wait for people who weren't from this world to remember me!" As I herd him I realized something  
"Oswald... Just how long have you been waiting?" I asked with a wrenching feeling in my heart.  
"A long time, and we'll leave it at that. Now come on, Pavi and the others are waiting for us."  
He walked back over to me and helped me up. As we walked away I looked back to see Xion waving at we met up with Pavi i met Oswald's knight and mage, the mage looked like the duck that was with Riku, Donald while the dog was named Goofy but the greatest difference was they were robots.  
"Before we leave "The Wasteland" you two need better skills with the keyblade. As of this moment i'm gonna teach you guy's everything I know. Animatronic Donald will help with magic while Animatronic Goofy teaches defense, understood?"  
I looked at Pavi to see if she wished to train, then she summoned a keyblade, entirely black in color. It has a simple handle, a smiling jack-o-lantern head adorning the hilt, and a smooth guard with with sharp edges resembling bat wings. The shaft of the blade is thin and long, and the teeth resemble a bat hanging from a jack-o-lantern. The Keychain token is a bat. She then looked at me then said,  
"I'm ready, what about you, Josh?" I shook my head and Answered.  
"Let's get started."  
As we began our training Oswald discovered we both were adapt to using certain kinds of magic, for Pavi it was gravity while I use ice. Of course after practicing on the first day I looked for Xion. My search soon lead me to the throne room, I noticed by one of the chairs stood a stone statue of a cat girl, her face locked in an expression of pain.  
"Poor Ortensia, Oswald loved her more then anything." A voice said behind me. i quickly turned to see Xion walking up to me, she looked like she was ready to cry.  
"Xion, are you...why are you a ghost?" i asked walking to her. She shook her head then spoke,  
"I was-had to be destroyed by my best friend to save him. But as i faded away, memories of me followed until no one knew me at all, and here i am." tears fell fom my eye's as i replied,  
"I-I can't believe your just a ghost." i said getting closer to her she looked at me then said.  
"I can prove it." Then she suddenly kissed me! i stood there in her embrace for what felt like eternity until she broke away, a look of confusion on her face.  
"What!? h-How was that possible?" She said, moving her hand toward me, then unexpectedly it passed through my arm. I jumped back at this action surprised.  
"Hidden strength can give help to others but only for a short length."  
A deep hidden voice spoke, we both soon looked to the mirror behind the chairs with a ghostly face looking back at us. i walked up and asked.  
"Do you know how i can get her back?" it closed it's eyes for a second then began again,  
"The road you seek splits in three, allowing a heart to be made for she. First is a flower blessed by the sun, though a woman's favor must be won. Next is old data made anew, which may be given a gift to you. The last is more stronger of the trice, for it calls upon the hero's sacrifice. Be warned, only one can be achieved. You must look in your heart, will you have the greed?"  
I looked to Xion but she disappeared, leaving me with the mirror, and a new goal.  
As the weeks progressed It went from Training With Oswald to animatronic Donald and Goofy then Pavi then finding/spending time with Xion. I've tried talking to her about what the mirror said but she would change the subject so i didn't bring it up, then things changed. While we were training Gus The Gremlin ran in breathless "O..OSWALD..:gulp:..BLOT!" Ink then rushed through the door cracks braking the doors down "Guy's, follow me!" He cried running through the ,Oswald,Gus, Animatronic Donald, Animatronic Goofy, and myself Followed With the oozing ink right behind us. Then Animatronic Donald and Goofy did something unexpected, they quickly turned around and fought off The Bolt. Pavi stopped me from helping them and dragged me into a workshop  
Stairs lead to a blocky blue and white ship  
"Oswald, we need to help them! We can't-"  
"We don't have a choice! Remember how I said I couldn't leave until someone not from this world remembered me? Im not the only one, you guys remember The Bolt, so now he can leave too. Trust me when I say he needs to stay here."  
I shook my head then ran out, saying  
"Then we need to beat it here or it will find another way to leave this world!"  
As I left the room I was suddenly grabbed and slammed into the wall, as the Inky form came closer to me i came face to face with the Blot, it's body shaking as it looked me over.  
"How nice, a key bearer for a snack!" It said opening it's mouth wider, as it brought me closer to eat me without warning it's head seemed to flatten onto it's body as it let out a scream. I looked up to see Pavi pointing her keyblade,  
"Do you think i would really let you fight this thing alone?"  
She asked smiling, I then used my keyblade to freeze it's arm and broke off, though in the seconds it took to do all that, The Blot got up and boy was he angry!  
"You're gonna pay for that!"  
It cried as it flew at both of us, drowning us in both began to choke for air as it suffocated us. As we both started to fall to sleep a bolt of light engulfed us, shielding us from The Blots ink.  
"Hey, you're fights with me!"  
Oswald stated walking forward, his keyblade held reversed in his hand, The Bolt chuckled looking down at Oswald  
"Well,well. The king of the forgotten standing up to me again. Tell me, how did it feel to stare at your greatest failure for twenty years?  
While all the worlds continued on you were forced to be my jailer and be erased form all memory of those around you."  
It said getting right into his face, Oswald stood his ground as he replied.  
"It won't happen again, I have something this time I didn't before. This time your finished!" The Blot laughed amused by this act  
"Oh, and what's that?" It asked with a sinister look on it's face, at that moment me and Pavi struck from behind both of us now next to Oswald. We both looked at the creature and answered in unison,  
"Us."  
As it was distracted the three of us pointed our keys at The Blot shooting a very powerful beam of light at the inky beast, I t screamed in pain as we where blinded by light. As the light faded we soon found no remnant of the Blot left, We had ended the creature for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I don't own Kingdom hearts or the song "C'mon" KH-Disney and Square Enix "C'mon"-Panic at The Disco and fun.**

* * *

As we walked down the ink ridden hall way a voice called from behind us. "Oswald!" we turned to see the cat girl from the statue running up to us, her clothes were a black top under a pink jacket and pink shorts with a bag hanging from the left side. In her hand was a staff made out of wood with a pink jewel at the end of the spiral on top. "O-ORTENSIA!" Oswald cried as he ran to her, Pavi and I looked at them both and smiled. Oswald looked back at us then motioned for us to come over. "Honeybunny, this is Pavi and Josh. Guys, this is Ortensia." Pavi hugged her smiling from ear to ear "It's nice to meet you!" she said hugging the cat girl. I grinned as I greeted her, "Hi" Ortensia looked at us then asked "Ozzy, what happened?" Oswald kissed her, a tear falling from his eyes. "It's a long stroy, but the important part is your safe and The Blots gone."...Meanwhile... Six shadows watch in the darkness as an orb displayed the fall of The Blot. "Their getting stronger."

The female shadow said in an sarcastic tone. "Indeed, perhaps one of us should go test them." A male shadow said siting on a chair. As another shadow stepped into the light he revealed himself to be wearing a long red coat with black shoulder pads,the jacket was open to reveal he was wearing black pants and a shirt with black boots. he smiled as he moved his red hair away from his blue eyes, "Well, allow me to see what they've got." He stated pointing to the duo. The female shadow looked to the man. "Very well Genesis. Remember, do not let them see you or you will never be able to obtain the keyblade." The man, Genesis, bowed and walked away while the other shadows vanished from their spots... Ortensia convinced Oswald to leave with us, to teach us how to fully wield the key while also helping us find our friends. As we flew threw space we soon came across a new world, the ship stopped as we were teleported to the town. I looked at the castle town and was amazed at the

beauty of the flowers growing all around. I looked back to express this to Pavi and Oswald only to find them missing i turned to see a guy leaning against a wall. His hair was blonde, short and spiky, his clothing consisted of a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, and a black sleeve covering his left arm; A shinning ebony pauldron, and his chest was covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing a wolf with a ring in it's i walked up to talk to him the heartless appeared looking like mini knights, the man was suddenly behind me, a buster sword wrapped in gauze was in his hands. "Stay behind me." He said jumping at the heartless. I wasn't about to let him fight alone and helped, I destroyed three of them then turned

to be face to face with the man, the point of his buster pointed at me. "Who are you, and where did you get that?" He demanded, a dark look came from his blue eyes. "My name is Josh, and I don't know what you mean." I said starring at the point of his blade. "The keyblade, I only know one guy with it and you don't look like him." I backed away nearly dropping my sword "Who are you? and who are you talking about?" He flipped his blade then sheathed it he turned his back to me. "The names Cloud." As he took a few steps away from me I called out. "Wait, Cloud, I need help. I've been separated from my friends. Have you seen anybody new?" He didn't turn back but replied, "Sorry, but your the only new person i've seen." I looked down then asked.

"Could you help me find them?" I asked with hope. He turned and looked at me, his face unreadable. for a whole three minutes he examined me then said "Let's go." He walked beside me keeping in pace i looked at my new companion and questioned him. "So, Cloud, You said you knew somebody else with the keyblade, do you mean Riku?" He kept walking forward as he spoke. "No, he's a kid I know. Sora." I looked at him quizzically then saw Xion, she beckoned for me to follow as she headed down a archway "Cloud, fallow me." I said running after her. As Cloud and I came to a ally of homes we soon found Pavi with a guy next to her, he was tall guy with unruly brown hair, wearing a black leather bomber jacket with fur trim on the collar and a v-neck

white shirt underneath. His black pants had three interconnecting belts and black boots and gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear, as well as a silver chain necklace with a lion like pendant and a matching ring. In his hand was a revolver like gun blade while his face had an X scar on the bridge of his nose. "Josh!" Pavi called running to give me a hug, I smiled as i hugged her back "What happened? Are you okay? Where's Oswald?" She asked looking around, The guy next to her spoke to Cloud. "Cloud, looks like you found one of our other guests." He said smiling, Cloud looked at him then said "Leon, this kid has the keyblade." The guy-Leon waved his hand as he replied "I know,

Pavi filled me in. Hard to believe there are more keyblade masters then just Sora." Their was that name again, who ever this Sora guy is, he must be pretty big. Without warning the ground shook as more heartless appeared, their numbers had seemed to doubled swarming around us, Cloud and Leon attacked but before we could join a wall of light blocked us. It was a trap and now Pavi and I stared as armor fell from the sky. The purple pieces of the Armor formed together to create a giant heartless. As it swung it's claw to strike me down i dodged and looked to Pavi, who blocked the hand fighting with her. I soon saw the right foot of the creature quickly flying toward me,

smashing me into the wall. As the foot left my body the right arm took it's place punching me further into the wall. Pavi took a glance in my direction and called out my name, as the left foot tried to copy the right's action Pavi dodged it then cast Gravity and threw it into the air the left arm took the distraction of the leg to slam Pavi. She jumped on it using it as a spring board then stuck the arm away, using a spinning swing she knocked away the leg as well. "Josh,are you okay?" she asked picking me up. The body of the heartless began spinning like a top striking Pavi away. We both looked as the creature reformed again and was about to strike again.

Pavi and I were hurt, the heartless stood above us ready to strike. It's funny, when your about to die people say your life passes before eye's. As the claws of the armored heartless flew, nothing happened. When the claws grew closer, nothing happened. When they were literally five feet from our faces I had a feeling in my heart we weren't gonna be hurt. Before they could get even an inch closer my feeling came true as an angle struck the hands away.  
"Cure!" Xion cried as a light green magic enveloped us.  
Xion then concentrated sending an orb of light crashing into the heartless, as it fell to the floor with a loud metallic crash the walls of light vanished, Cloud and Leon ran over to us, Leon ordering us  
"Let's go, Now!"  
As we ran I glanced back to find Xion had vanished…  
Two shadows watched from above as the small group left the area. When the group had left the two shadows began to speak.  
"It looks like we found them." A male voice said looking to another.  
"Yes we did. Now it's time to get the truth." A female voice said as both shadows began to follow…  
Cloud and Leon lead us to an ally of kinds with a small like building in front of us. Suddenly yelling erupted from the small house.  
"I TOLD YA' THAT WOULDN'T WORK, YER FUR BALL!" The first voice shouted.  
"IT DIDN'T WORK BECAUSE YOU CHANGED IT AT THE LAST SECOND, YOU STUPID GOON!" Oswald's voice shouted  
Pavi and I looked at each other and shook our heads. The door to the small house opened as a young woman walked out. She wore a black tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest with her belly button showing. Her shorts, were khakis, folded back showing the interior fabric to be black over a dark-gray belted hip-pack that rested across her right hip. a black long headband with white stripes on the rims rest on her head and a white wristband on her right arm and a black cloth that starts from below her elbow and partially covers her left hand. khaki-colored, laced knee-high boots with black socks that have two white stripes at the top cover her feet.  
"Man, those two fight like- Oh, Leon! Wait… Cloud, your here too? It's good to see you!" She then jumped onto Cloud quickly switching to Leon then she looked to the both of us.  
"Hey guys, who are they?" The girl asked pointing to Pavi and I. We both looked to her then Pavi spoke.  
"Hi, im Pavi and he's Josh. It's nice to meet you." She said waving. The girl smiled as she replied.  
"I'm "The Great Ninja Yuffie", it's nice to meet you guys. By the way, I think we have something of yours, a black rabbit named Oswald?" We shook our heads as she smiled and turned walking into the building talking to the others. I felt something in my heart and stopped.  
"I'll be in in a second." I said smiling, as the others where inside the building I closed my eyes and asked.  
"So are you like my guardian angel, cause I've never known a ghost to block an attack then cure two people." I turned to find Xion behind me, a glad look on her face.  
"I don't understand it myself. When I saw you guys where gonna get hurt, I just wanted to do something to help." She said getting closer to me. I felt really strange looking at her, my heart was pounding, my palms sweating. I felt scared and happy all at once, was this…Before I could open my mouth again she was gone, I looked to the ground and then just began to sing  
**_"It's getting late, and I Cannot seem to find my way home tonight_**  
**_Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole _**  
**_Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone._**

**_What would my head be like_**  
**_If not for my shoulders Or without your smile_**

**_May it follow you forever. May it never leave you To sleep in the stone,_**  
**_May we stay lost on our way home_**  
**_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_**  
**_I'd like to believe, in all the possibilities."_**  
**_I stopped for a second and relized what my feelings really ment, fueling my song with more strength._**  
**_"If I should die tonight. May I first just say I'm sorry_**  
**_For I, never felt like anybody. I am a man of many hats although I_**  
**_Never mastered anything._**  
**_When I am ten feet tall. I've never felt much smaller, since the fall._**  
**_Nobody seems to know my name So don't leave me to sleep all alone_**  
**_May we stay lost on our way home?_**  
**_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_**  
**_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities._**  
**_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_**  
**_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities._**  
**_Try not to mistake what you have with what you hate_**

**_It could leave, it could leave, come the_ morning.**

**Celebrate_ the night, It's the fall before the climb_**

**_Shall we sing, shall we sing, 'til the morning._**

**_If I fall forward, you fall flat. And if the sun should lift me up_**

**_Would you come back? C'mon!_**

**_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_**

**_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_**

**_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_**

**_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_**

**_So c'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_**

**_I'd like to belie-ee-eeve YEAH YEAH YEAH!_**  
**_It's getting late and I, cannot seem to find my way home tonight."_**

As I finished I walked in and Pavi filled me in. The reason we were separated was because of a faulty piece of the gummi ship. As it was getting fixed I told Pavi about my epiphany and she was shocked.  
"Josh, I'm happy for you." She then gave me a hug. Oswald wasn't happy when he found out about the heartless and dragged us out to train. I would like to say we trained but that would be a lie, as we stepped out two cloaked figures came from the shadows. As they removed their hoods we discovered Lizzy and Warren!  
"Guys! Your alright!" I cried running towards them. Lizzy pulled out a keyblade and struck at me. "Josh, we need to talk." She said with venom in her voice.


End file.
